


После битвы

by WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: тексты R-NC-17 WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [5]
Category: Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/WTF%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202021
Summary: Отпразднуем твою победу?
Relationships: Sergei Dragunov/Anna Williams
Series: тексты R-NC-17 WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172261
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Все работы WTF Box of Chocolates 2021





	После битвы

Кажется, организаторы Турнира поставили себе цель: создать Сергею образ отпетого садиста и женоненавистника. Других причин, почему они уже третий поединок подряд выставляют против него представительниц слабого пола, он не видит. Несомненно, каждая из участниц обладает достаточными навыками и мастерством, но и он — не обычный гражданский, так что бой нечестный по определению. Сергей отряхивает пыль с перчаток и протягивает руку лежащей на земле девушке (Джулия Чан, учёная, активно продвигает проект восстановления лесных массивов). Та принимает помощь, встаёт и незаметно кивает, признавая своё поражение. Толпа заходится криком, беснуется в животном экстазе.

Мелькающая в ней Анна заметна, как кровь на снегу — мгновенно приковывает к себе взгляд. Сегодня она одета в строгий европейский костюм, лицо скрыто тенью от изящной шляпы: неудивительно, что её никто не узнаёт. Анна ловит его взгляд, чуть прикрывает глаза и издевательски неторопливо аплодирует, словно в замедленной съёмке. Сергей на секунду приподнимает плечи — стыдиться своего пути к цели он не собирается. Анна улыбается.

— Это было отвратительно, — сладко тянет она, когда он подходит к ней после завершения турнирных формальностей. — Отпразднуем твою победу?

Сергей кивает и достаёт из кармана мобильный, чтобы вызвать такси. 

До отеля они добираются на удивление быстро, избежав большей части пробок. Сергей гостеприимно пропускает Анну внутрь номера первой, за что получает игривую улыбку и быстрое подмигивание. Закрыв дверь и убедившись, что их не потревожат, он направляется к уже устроившейся в кресле Анне. Достаёт из холодильника бутылку виски и, дождавшись благосклонного кивка, разливает его по бокалам. Чокаются и пьют молча. 

— Я в душ, — сообщает Анна с дьявольской улыбкой.

Сергей отпивает ещё глоток. Шумит вода, перекрывая негромкое пение. Голос у Анны очень мелодичный.

— Ты долго, — замечает она, стоит лишь Сергею закрыть за собой дверь.

— Считал до ста, — отвечает он, входя в душевую кабинку.

Льющаяся из душа вода обжигает, как и лёгкие, дразнящие прикосновения смеющейся Анны (и хоть про счёт он не шутил, но, если ей хочется, пусть считает это шуткой). Она играет, царапаясь и притягивая к себе для поцелуя. Целует жёстко, прикусывает и оттягивает нижнюю губу (несколько капель воды попадают в рот). Сергей проводит рукой по её мокрым волосам — не ласка, а просто любопытство, каковы они на ощупь. Анна слегка толкает его в грудь.

— Не распускай руки, — предупреждает она, после чего садится на пол душевой.

Сергей смотрит сверху вниз на то, как она проводит рукой по его члену, оголяя налившуюся кровью головку (алый лак на ногтях блестит ягодами смородины), как отбрасывает налипшие на лицо волосы, как касается его плоти губами, начиная с лёгкого поцелуя и постепенно заглатывая всё глубже и глубже. Резко выдыхает, когда она обманчиво нежно касается мошонки, и тихо рычит, когда Анна сильно хватает его бедро, впиваясь в кожу ногтями.

Сейчас, стоящая перед ним на коленях, обвитая прозрачными змейками воды, делающая то, до чего никогда раньше «не опускалась» Анна кажется ему более величественной, чем когда-либо.

Сергей кладёт руки ей на плечи и отстраняется. Выпущенный изо рта член проходится по мягким, слегка распухшим губам. Анна недовольно хмурится, явно собираясь напомнить о правиле «без рук».

— Дамы вперёд, — объясняет свой поступок Сергей, выключая воду.

Анна фыркает и поднимается на ноги, проводит пальцами по шрамам на его груди, выстукивает несложный ритм. 

— Хорошо, — говорит она по-русски с заметным акцентом.

После чего тянется за новым поцелуем.


End file.
